


You Two Have Fun

by 11tol_tsukki11



Series: Laurent King's Hogwarts Adventures [18]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Dates, Diego is best boy, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11tol_tsukki11/pseuds/11tol_tsukki11
Summary: This is it: Laurent Dorian King has a date with Hogwart's number one seducer, Diego Caplan. However, he still can't get Barnaby Lee out of his mind... how will this date possibly turn out ?





	You Two Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Things are finally looking up for Lau, that's all I'll say :3

Was he... looking alright ?

Unsure, he took a step forward, inspecting his reflection on the mirror. Same freckles, same square jaw, same scar on the corner of his lips, same hair... and yet everything was different. He had tried to tame his hair, and he half succeeded: they were now carefully combed and shining from the shower he had. His freckles were covered with a blush that has been consistent ever since he started getting ready, and his clothes... well, that was not the usual Hogwarts uniform. No, it was civilian attire.

Date attire.

He drew in a deep breath and wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. Man, why was he so stressed out ? Diego Caplan was a friend... but what he was about to have with him was not a casual hangout. No no, it was a date. No matter how much he thought about it, Lau still had trouble understanding what was really happening: he was getting ready to go out with Diego fucking Caplan. And it was his first date ever. Date. The word kept repeating itself in his mind, like an annoying mantra, and Lau wished he could control his thoughts and shut them off at once. That would have been really useful.

After a while, he stopped paying so much attention to his reflection. Ok, ok, time to go. Where will Diego pick him up ? Oh yeah, the Dungeons. He might as well wait by the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room... yeah, he’ll do that. Hopefully he won’t see Snape. He stepped out of his dorm, relieved that Merula wasn’t in the Common Room. She didn’t approve of Lau’s date at all, insisting that the one he was supposed to date all along was Barnaby...

‘But he hates me now, Merula ! For sure !’, Lau had claimed. After all, he pretty much ran away after their first kiss, claiming he couldn’t do this. And now here he was, going on a date with Diego... he was such an hypocrite. He forced himself to not think about this anymore, and headed out of the Common Room.

And almost ran into Barnaby, who was fresh off the library for some Care of Magical Creatures studying. Dark circles found their home under his eyes, and his usual smile was gone. He looked... beat, but why ? Lau froze, and then finally managed to speak:

“H-Hey...”

It was the first time they spoke since their fiasco of a kiss. Now, Lau was bright red... and also deeply ashamed. If only he had a Time Turner... none of this would have happened if he simply didn’t kiss Barnaby. He dared to show his feelings, and now his decision was biting him in the ass. Barnaby faintly waved at him.

“Hey... you look fancy”

He was speaking with a hesitant voice, as if he was trying to find a reason of why Lau was dressed like this. The redhead smiled shyly.

“Thanks... I’m...”

“Lau !” a voice suddenly exclaimed.

Diego Caplan suddenly showed up. He looked regal, and one might think Lau was blushing because of that... but really, Lau was blushing because of Barnaby’s presence. His heart would steal beat like mad against his chest whenever he was nearby... Barnaby stared as Diego joined them, the Hufflepuff having a huge smile on his lips.

“Wow ! You look brilliant ! But I couldn’t except less from my date”

Horrible emphasis on the word ‘date’, and Barnaby’s eyes widened for a moment. Lau even thought that his hands were shaking for a split second.

“D... Date ?” Barnaby repeated.

Diego spun around, facing the other Slytherin.

“Why, yes. I decided to invite Lau on a date, and he accepted. I can’t wait to spoil h-”

“Well, you two have fun” Barnaby said coldly before heading into the Common Room.

And he was gone. And Lau was deeply shocked. He had never seen Barnaby act like this, not even when a Ravenclaw student told him Kneazles were ugly. He looked genuinely angry... and Lau immediately assumed that he was angry at him. Of course. Kiss a guy, claim you can’t date boys, and then accept another’s guy date offer a few weeks later... Lau was an asshole, and fully aware of it by now. Diego paid no mind to Barnaby’s attitude, not wanting to dampen the mood, and threw his arm around Lau’s shoulders.

( let go )

“Shall we ?” he asked with a smile.

* * *

At least, Diego is a romantic, Lau thought as he stared at his cup of tea.

Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop was awfully frilly and pink and flowery, and yet it was the most popular date spot at Hogsmeade. Of course Diego had to bring him there: there were so many flowers, and Lau loved flowers ! This time, however, the redhead couldn’t find the strength to admire them all. Something

( “Well, you two have fun” )

was haunting his mind ever since they stepped out of Hogwarts, and he couldn’t snap out of it. Diego noticed his weird attitude, and he tried cracking a few jokes to cheer him up, as well as compliment him... but it wasn’t working at all. Lau was still sitting there, silent most of the time, with a small frown. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears, and Diego absolutely hated it.

When they stepped out of the tea shop, Lau gathered the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry... I guess you expected the date to go differently...”

“Well... honestly, yes” Diego giggled. “Best case scenario was to kiss you by the end of the night. Worst case scenario was that you pour scalding tea on my lap because I made you angry... but I wasn’t expecting this current scenario”

They were strolling through Hogsmeade. It was already kind of late, and the air was getting colder. Lau couldn’t help but shiver, as he was deeply sensitive to cold.

“That’s why I’m apologizing. I’m... usually not like this”

“And I know this, Lau” Diego reassured him. “But I think I know what’s got you like this”

Lau stared at him with interrogative eyes, and Diego chuckled softly. Man, he was so cute.

“Barnaby. Barnaby Lee... he’s the one you truly like, huh ?”

Lau’s heart skipped a beat. Was it that obvious, that he still liked him despite all this ? He couldn’t muster the strength to deny Diego’s claims, and... only nodded.

“Y-Yes... but he must hate me now”

“Hmm ?” Diego raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that ?”

“Well, you saw him in the Dungeons. He looked pretty angry...”

Diego immediately shook his head, a smile on his lips.

“Nope. What I saw was jealousy. And sadness. He was wishing to be your date for tonight instead of me...”

Lau was pretty oblivious, wasn’t he ? The redhead blinked, and thought of Barnaby’s reaction again... alright, it could make sense, but he’s not ruling out the possibility that he might hate his guts.

“I love him...” he suddenly whispered.

Ouch. That was hurtful for Diego, but he decided to ignore his own feelings. What mattered most was Lau’s happiness... and if he had to get it with Barnaby Lee instead of with him, then so was it. The Hufflepuff smiled brightly.

“See ! You said it ! You’re getting more open about this ! I remember when I asked you out for the first time, you were so confused about boys doing this... you even ran away !” he teased him.

He giggled as Lau jokingly hit his arm, and kept talking:

“Come on ! Say it again ! Out loud ! You love Barnaby Lee !”

Lau froze, and immediately blushed. Was... was he serious ? He inspected Diego’s face for a moment. Oh god, he was definitely serious, and he shook his head.  
“Not so loud !” Lau exclaimed. “People might hear us !”

“C’mon, it’s only Hogsmeade villagers by this hour ! Go ! You love Barnaby Lee !”

Lau was blushing brightly... but he complied.

“I love Barnaby Lee...” he whispered.

“Louder !”

“I love Barnaby Lee”

“LOUDER !”

“I LOVE BARNABY LEE !”

“AND I LOVE SOME GODDAMN SILENCE !” a passerby exclaimed, glaring at them.

The two young boys bursted into laughter, and they ran back to Hogwarts. They headed to the Dungeons, and Lau couldn’t not give Diego the biggest hug he could manage once they arrived in front of the door leading to Hufflepuff’s Common Room. He deserved that, after all... and as he pulled away, he noticed some sadness in the Hufflepuff’s eyes. Of course. After all, he did like Lau.

“You’ll be alright... ?” Lau asked softly.

Diego nodded, forcing a smile.

“I told you, Lau. I can handle rejections. From you, it might be harder... but I’ll handle it. You and Barnaby are a better match... are you going to confess to him now ?”

Now ? Lau giggled.

“You know me, Diego. I don’t half-ass things... he’s going to get the best confession he’s ever had, even if it takes me weeks to plan”


End file.
